Golden Live in Concert
|genre = |lengh = 124 minutes |last_album = (2016) |this_album = (2019) |next_album = |extrachronology = live albums |lastalbum = (2015) |thisalbum = (2019) }} Golden Live in Concert is a concert film by Kylie Minogue of its corresponding tour. It was filmed across 6 nights of the tour, and is due to be released on 6 December 2019 as a 2CD/DVD album. The DVD will contain the full live performance plus extra bonus features, including "We Are Golden". The live album will include all audio tracks performed on the DVD footage. Background and release The footage for the DVD was filmed across 6 nights of the Golden Tour: the three shows at The O2 in London, the shows at the SSE Hydro, the Manchester Arena and The Echo Arena. The release of the DVD was announced on 7 October 2019, which coincided with the announcement of the extended repackage of Step Back in Time: The Definitive Collection, and as a teaser for the DVD, Kylie uploaded a video of the performance of "Lost Without You", in a similar way to when she released a video of "Timebomb" for Kiss Me Once: Live at the SSE Hydro in 2015. On 18 October 2019, the performance of "Golden" was uploaded to Kylie's YouTube channel. On 5 December 2019, Kylie announced that the performance of "The Loco-Motion" would be uploaded to her YouTube channel the following day. Initially, Kylie announced the release of the album package on October 10 2019, posting a photo of the artwork; this was later revealed to be an deluxe edition of the release, with limited copies available exclusively on her website; this edition has black packaging, and contains exclusive photographs in its pages. The standard edition of the release was announced on 1 November 2019, this time with white packaging, and was made available for pre-order on Kylie's main store, as well as Amazon. Footage At the beginning of the show, it is stated that the concert film was recorded 'around the United Kingdom in September and October 2018'; each show was filmed from different angles to capture the feel of each different section of the show. During the performance of "The Chain", where dancer Anders Neilsen places the bespoke denim jacket on Kylie, the camera flies through the different shows to show the name of each of the cities the show played to in the United Kingdom. Similarly, when Kylie reaches into the crowd for her 'Michaelangelo' during the performance of "The One", the different shows are intercut. The most obvious sign that the film was recorded at multiple venues is during the performances of "Love at First Sight" and "Dancing", where the billboard with Kylie's name and the city of performance on it are lifted above the stage; here, each different sign is shown before Kylie enters the stage. 'Channel 4 Special' Following the broadcast of Kylie's Secret Night on Christmas Day of 2019, a shortened edit of the Golden Tour was broadcast on Channel 4; this edit was reduced down to a circa-60 minute special, showing the following highlights of the show: 1. "Golden" 2. "Better the Devil You Know" 3. "Confide in Me" 4. "Wow" 5. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" 6. "Slow" / "Being Boiled" 7. "Kids" 8. "Stop Me From Falling" 9. "All the Lovers" 10. "The Loco-Motion" 11. "Spinning Around" 12. "Love at First Sight" 13. "Dancing" This edit was also broadcast on Channel 9 in Australia and New Zealand on New Year's Eve 2019, and was edited slightly to feature behind the scenes footage and interviews. Track listing }} }} }} Category:Golden Category:2019 Category:BMG Category:Albums Category:Live albums Category:Video albums